


I'll never let go, Jack-

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Shitposting Hell
Genre: Lots of cursing btw, M/M, This is short wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Pat and Paul go on a ship.Then suddenly something happens.





	I'll never let go, Jack-

"How fucking beautiful."

 

"Watch your fucking language."

 

It's so strange that you get changed from a position on a pilot to a fucking Shipman.

 

"Isn't the water so FUCKING beautiful?" Paul hissed.

 

"I assume so, but I'm too busy trying to control this ship, to see!" You sassed back, slamming your useless little paws over every little button.

 

"Pat, stop it. You're going to trigger something."

 

"That's the FUCKING point."

 

"Oh my goooood, I don't want to die again. Just calm down and get the damn manual."

 

Shivering at how FUCKING cold it is, you obey the thick eyebrowed man that smells like tobacco and desperation. You read the manual and did exactly what it told you to do.

 

"You're still cold?"

 

"What does it look like?"

 

Silently, he took off one of his coat layers and wrapped it around you. Then, lit another FUCKING cigarette.

 

"You know, we'd still be in a FUCKING relationship if you didn't smoke so much."

 

"FUCK you," He growled, getting his binoculars, "Be thankful that I'm nice enough to not kill you and make it look like a FUCKING accident."

 

<\^/>

 

"... Cloudberg, dead ahead!" Paul announced.

 

"We are in a ship." You respond.

 

"Oh yeah........ Iceberg!"

 

"I'll never let go, Paul-"

 

Unfortunately you weren't quick enough, and the entire FUCKING ship crashes into the iceberg.

 

**THE FUCKING END**


End file.
